Learn about Jobs Day
Learn about Jobs Day '''is a special episode that is featured on the Fireman Sam YouTube channels. Plot The children of Pontypandy are going to spend the day with a grown up to learn about their jobs. '''Part 1: The children are going to learn about different jobs with either Mrs Chen, Mike on how to be a handyman, Joe on being a mechanic, Charlie on being a fisherman and of course with Fireman Sam on being a firefighter who everyone wants to go with, but Mrs Chen has already decided who's going with who. Sarah gets to go with her uncle which Norman finds completely unfair, Hannah with Charlie, Mandy with Joe and Norman with Mike, leaving James to go with Mrs Chen. Once the groups were decided, everyone heads on their way. Part 2: Charlie and Hannah are heading to Pontypandy Island to catch fresh fish and to show Hannah on how to be a fisherman but on the way a seagull is planning to take one of their sandwiches' which Charlie doesn't believe but when it does Charlie tries to retrieve it but ends up falling into the water and he tells Hannah to call for help. Sam and Sarah are with Penny in the ocean rescue centre just as the emergency comes in and all three head out on Neptune to save Charlie. Once Charlie was saved Sarah felt brilliant about her first emergency but she was a bit annoyed that her dad fell in the water and Charlie asks Sam if he had a spare sandwich but as Sam is handing Charlie the sandwich a seagull swoops in and steals it. Part 3: Meanwhile Mike is teaching Norman on painting windows at different heights at a house, but Norman is starting to think that Mike's job is boring and doesn't pay much attention. Soon Norman let's go of the ladder he is holding onto and gets covered in paint and Mike is left hanging onto the roof. Luckily Sam, Sarah and Penny are passing by in Jupiter and see all the commotion and Sam rescues Mike from the roof. After the rescue Sam asks Norman if he's enjoying learn about jobs day but he tells him that all he did was hold a ladder and got covered in paint. Part 4: Sam, Sarah and Penny stop by Joe's garage to collect Venus and head to the fire station afterwards. Once that was done Joe is now going to teach Mandy on how to be a mechanic with Helen's car by doing a simple oil change, but when the car is raised on the platform Joe forgets to put the handbrake on and it rolls off and lands on its roof. Just then Helen comes by to collect her car only to find that its on its roof and Joe tells her that he may need it a little longer, then all of a sudden the car burst into flames. Sam, Sarah and Elvis respond to the emergency and head to the garage in Jupiter to put out the fire. Part 5: Once the day was done, everyone meets back at the quay and Mrs Chen asks the children did they have a good time. The girls had a fantastic day learning about their jobs but Norman didn't and he also finds out that James was a teacher in training which Norman couldn't believe and Mandy reminds him that he didn't want to be with Mrs Chen in the first place. James lets Norman do one last job and that is to collect everyone's report sheet, but they get stuck to Norman thanks to the paint that he's still covered in and one of the report sheets gets stuck to his face and ends up falling into the quay and Sam comes to the rescue yet again. After the rescue, Mrs Chen asks the children did they learn something. The Twins learnt that they want to be firefighters when they grow up just like their Uncle Sam and Norman learnt that he doesn't want to be either a handyman or a teacher which Mrs Chen and Mike both heard and everyone finds funny. Characters * Fireman Sam * Penny Morris * Elvis Cridlington (Cameo) * Charlie Jones * Joe Sparkes * Mike Flood * Mrs. Chen * Helen Flood * Sarah and James * Hannah Sparkes * Mandy Flood * Norman Price * Bronwyn Jones (Mentioned) Vehicles *Jupiter *Venus *Helen Flood's Car *Mike's Van *Neptune *Charlie's Boat Video Category:Episodes Category:CGI Episodes Category:Web shorts Category:YouTube Episodes